


A Welcome to the Family

by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet the Family, Thanksgiving, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/pseuds/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Aubrey goes to Portland with Stacie for Thanksgiving to meet her family, but is worried about how they will respond to the couple's relationship. Just a cute, short Staubrey fic with fluff and a sprinkle of smut.





	A Welcome to the Family

A smile crept onto Aubrey’s lips as she felt Stacie peppering kisses on her neck and moving down to her shoulder. She let out a content sigh and shifted onto her back to face her girlfriend. Stacie let out a giggle as Aubrey pulled her closer.

“Morning, baby,” whispered Aubrey as one of Stacie’s hands slipped under her old Barden shirt.

“Morning, my love,” whispered Stacie. Aubrey bit her lip to suppress her moan, trying not to whimper too loudly when Stacie sucked one of her nipples into her mouth.

“Stace, we can't. What if your family hears us,” whispered Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

“It is six in the morning and everyone is still asleep. Besides, our bedrooms aren't close to one another and the walls are thick. I’ve snuck people in and out of here in high school plenty of times without anyone noticing.” Aubrey arched an eyebrow at her and Stacie smiled sheepishly.

“Three people, just plenty of times and….”

“Stop talking, Stace,” warned Aubrey and Stacie giggled as she winked at her. Aubrey gasped as her pajama bottoms and panties were removed in one swift motion. She instinctively spread her legs, her body already anticipating the pleasure only Stacie brought her.

“Baby, you know I want to, but I also want to make a good impression on your parents. I want them to like me.”

“They already love you because you make me happy, so damn happy. I love you, Bree.” Aubrey groaned at the pouty lips and look Stacie knew she couldn’t resist.

“Damn your cuteness,” grumbled Aubrey before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss that left Stacie moaning and yearning for more.

Aubrey was never a fan of morning sex until Stacie came along, but she couldn’t seem to get enough of the only person to ever make her toes curl. She whimpered as she watched through hooded eyes and Stacie buried her face in between her legs. Aubrey’s hips bucked up, yearning for more, and Stacie didn’t hesitate to slip two fingers deeply inside her girlfriend. Stacie moaned and sucked on the swollen bundle of nerves, sensing how close Aubrey was. She loved watching Aubrey come undone and pumped her fingers faster as Aubrey’s back arched off of the bed. Stacie lapped at her folds, content to taste her as long as Aubrey could stand, but the blonde had other plans. She pulled Stacie up to her and made quick work of her pajamas before kissing her tenderly. She rolled on top of Stacie and placed teasingly slow kisses on her breasts as Stacie grinded their hips together.

“Bree,” Stacie whimpered, getting a smirk from Aubrey in the process. Stacie spread her legs wider as Aubrey’s hand trailed down her stomach. Their eyes locked and Stacie almost came undone by the seductive smirk on Aubrey’s face as her fingers plunged inside of her. It never ceased to amaze Aubrey how much pleasure she took in making Stacie moan. Aubrey Posen never thought of herself as a very sexual being, opting to be reserved even in the bedroom, but that was before becoming Stacie Conrad’s girlfriend. It was like something was awakened inside of her, something only Stacie pulled out of her, and she craved the hunger that surged through her when she was with the woman she could never have enough. Aubrey watched as a moan caught in Stacie’s throat, silenced by the orgasm crashing over her, but she wasn’t finished. She lavished kisses down Stacie’s body before dragging her tongue over the flushed, sensitive skin between her legs. Stacie gripped the sheets and bit down on her lip to stop from screaming out. Every nerve-ending of her body buzzed as she orgasmed again with Aubrey between her thighs.

“Fuck, Bree,” she whispered and Aubrey sighed happily as she kissed Stacie’s clit one last time before crawling back up her body.

“I love waking up with you,” teased Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

“Definitely the best,” Stacie teased back before tenderly kissing her. They cuddled into one another, kissing and caressing lazily as they enjoyed their post-coital bliss. Stacie nuzzled Aubrey’s neck and Aubrey stroked her hair as she gazed out the window.

“I can't believe it is still dark outside. I am wide awake now,” mumbled Aubrey before kissing the top of Stacie’s head.

“That’s because our bodies are still on Eastern Time. You would already be up, have worked out, showered, and finished breakfast by now like the anal retentive overachiever you are,” teased Stacie and Aubrey pushed her bottom lip out in a pout.

“Takes one to know one,” grumbled Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

“Aw, don’t worry, babe. It is one of the things I love about you. You did promise to relax and actually enjoy Thanksgiving this year though. We are in Portland, not in D.C. with the General. You can relax.” Aubrey gave a small smile and Stacie sighed as she cupped Aubrey’s cheek.

“Sorry, that was unnecessary. It just still irks me how he treats you, but I shouldn’t have brought him up.”

“I know you don’t have the best impression of my father…”

“He treats you like crap and I know you deserve better,” reminded Stacie.

“I know, but he is trying. My mom was always the one that nurtured me and he was the law and order of the house. After she passed, he never adjusted.”

“That was almost eight years ago, Bree. Baby, you deserve to be loved and treated like the amazing woman you are. You know why I was so pissed at him last year?”

“Because you wanted me to come to Portland instead of being in D.C.”

“No…well yes…but I was pissed because he always gets your hopes up and you are always trying to impress him when he should be the one impressing you. I know he is still getting used to you being in love with a woman, but at some point he has to get over himself.”

“Not every father dotes over their daughter like yours, Stace. Some of us make do with the emotionally closed off, distant dads we have and I really need you two to get along when he is around. You are my favorite person in the world, so I want you two to put your differences aside.” Stacie sighed, but nodded.

“Fine, but only because I am so damn in love with you that I would do anything to make you happy, including dealing with the General. If he mentions Thomas when we see him though, the Hunter will be forced to respond possessively. You are all mine, so he and his army buddy’s oldest son are going to have to deal.”

“Deal,” said Aubrey before tenderly kissing her again.

“I really do hate that guy,” confessed Stacie and Aubrey nuzzled her neck.

“You have absolutely nothing to be worried about. Thomas doesn’t stand a chance against the Hunter. Not only do you curl my toes on a regular basis, but you are the only person in the world who can put me at ease and make me feel safe. I love you, Stacie.”

“I love you too. Now, how about we go finish up in the shower? We’ll treat it as cardio for the day,” teased Stacie and Aubrey nodded with a giggle as they rolled out of bed.

Aubrey smiled out the kitchen window as she watched Stacie and her brothers, E.J. and Derek set up the field for the Turkey Bowl. The annual football game was a Conrad tradition and Aubrey was looking forward to joining in on the game she heard so much about. 

“Just a heads up, you may be drafted by Stacie’s Uncle Luca. He enjoys playing mind games and knows it will throw Stacie off,” warned Helen, Stacie’s mother, and Aubrey frowned in confusion.

“But I have to be on Stacie’s team. Isn’t that a rule or something?”

“Technically that has never been a stipulation. The teams are divided up by the captains, Luca and Eric. They tend to be drafted up quite easily with Eric picking his wife and kids and Luca sticking with his, but every once in a while Luca tries to play dirty. He drafted me one year. It was the year after Eric and I got married. He wanted to distract Eric and it worked. After that, Eric wanted a rule about who can be drafted, but Luca refused. I pointed out that if Eric would have chosen me first, it wouldn’t have even been an issue.”

“He didn’t choose you first?”

“Nope, he chose their younger brother, Carson.”

“I bet he slept on the couch that night.”

“No, winning was revenge enough and I reminded him of that for years. The only other time it became an issue is when Stacie started playing. Luca always tries to draft her and Eric does everything in his power to stop it every year.”

“Because Stacie is a daddy’s girl or because she is quite the wide receiver?”

“Both, but this year with you here, all bets are off. Stacie will throw a fit if you aren't on her team.”

“Sure will, so Uncle Luca better back off,” warned Stacie as she strolled into the kitchen. Aubrey blushed when Stacie kissed her cheek and rested her chin on her shoulder.

“What are you going to do if he drafts me,” asked Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

“Blackmail him, of course,” assured Stacie and Helen shook her head in amusement.

“I can't believe you already threatened to post that video of him from New Years on social media,” laughed Helen and Stacie shrugged.

“I protect my girl at all costs. Besides, she is going to be our QB in the second quarter.”

“I’m second string?”

“Yep, E.J. is first, but don’t worry. I already told him you are better,” assured Stacie and Aubrey kissed her cheek. Stacie began kissing her neck and Aubrey playfully nudged her away as Stacie gave her a wink. Stacie walked over to her mother’s other side to begin helping with the vegetables and Aubrey couldn’t help but to stare at her beautiful girlfriend.

There was a time in her life she would have never imagined being lucky enough to have someone like Stacie in her life, but Stacie made many things in her life happen she never thought possible. She never thought she would fall in love with a woman, a bottled up, locked away desire she never dared to act upon until Stacie. She never thought she would stay in Georgia to be with someone, something that became the easiest decision she ever made once she fell for Stacie. She never thought she would be a person in a relationship that didn’t mind public displays of affection or showing her love for her girlfriend around family and friends, but Stacie never believed in hiding her feelings and it was impossible to not give Stacie whatever she wanted.

Their relationship was a bit of a slow burn with Aubrey keeping her distance from Stacie during her senior year out of fear of complicating the Bellas, but once she graduated she couldn’t deny her feelings any longer. The night of her graduation party, they couldn’t resist any longer and had been inseparable ever since. That summer, Stacie stayed in Georgia to be with Aubrey and complete an internship at Georgia Tech. Meanwhile, Aubrey scrapped her plans to move to D.C. to be closer to her father and instead accepted a job offer from a firm with headquarters close to Barden. The two were never apart for long and it surprised Aubrey how effortless it was to fall in love with Stacie. She never expected to love someone as deeply or be loved so much, but Stacie gave her things she didn’t even realize she needed, like intimacy, trust, and adventure. They’d been together for over a year and Aubrey couldn’t imagine her life without her. As if on cue, Stacie walked back over to Aubrey and pulled her into her arms.

“What you thinking about, baby,” questioned Stacie and Aubrey glanced over at Helen, before shyly smiling at her girlfriend for being caught staring.

“Just how lucky I am to have you,” Aubrey whispered in her ear. Stacie sweetly kissed her before giving her a wink.

“Stace, come help us set up the tent,” called Derek and Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Want to come with,” she asked, but Aubrey shook her head as she glanced at Helen, who was grabbing more ingredients from the refrigerator.

“I am going to stay in here and help. Go have fun with your dad and brothers.” Stacie kissed her cheek before jogging out of the kitchen and Helen giggled.

“You don’t have to keep me company. I know Stacie wants to show you around the property.”

“I want to help, unless of course you prefer to be alone while you cook?” Helen scoffed.

“I would love the help. I just know Stacie wants you all to herself. You are good for her. I have never seen her so in love before. You are the first person she has ever brought home to meet us.”

“She is the first person I ever told my dad about. She means a lot to me and I hope you know that I truly am in love with your daughter.”

“I can tell. You two look at each other the way I look at her father, like you hang the moon for one another.” Aubrey blushed.

“I apologize if we are being too affectionate. It is a habit I didn’t even realize we had until we got here.” Helen waved her off.

“Aubrey, relax. We want you to feel comfortable to be yourself here. Make yourself at home,” assured Helen and Aubrey bit her lip nervously.

“Thank you for saying that and for welcoming me into your home. Stace said you would be accepting of our relationship, but I wasn’t really sure you would be okay with…us,” she admitted and Helen giggled.

“Us meaning two women in love?” Aubrey looked down and nodded and Helen sighed. Aubrey was surprised when the older woman pulled her into her arms for a warm embrace. It caught Aubrey off guard how comforting it was, being years since she felt a mother’s touch.

“Sweetheart, you never have to feel ashamed of who you are, especially around us. We raised our kids to be open to love and Stacie told us she identified as pansexual when she was fifteen.”

“I don’t even think my mom would have been as cool as you are being right now about it.”

“Oh trust me, when she first told us, we didn’t believe her and were quite shocked. We figured it was a phase, some new word she read about and wanted to try out, but one thing we learned about Stacie when she was quite little was that when she determined something, that was it. She told us she didn’t just like boys and she didn’t just like girls. She didn’t want to limit herself to one or even both. To be honest, we didn’t really know what to think at first,” confessed Helen as she shook her head in amusement.

“What did you say,” asked Aubrey as she began chopping up peppers and Helen giggled.

“Her father was flustered and just kept saying she would grow out of it. I told her as long as she was happy, we were happy, and that was that. She never stopped identifying as pansexual and after a while, we just accepted that Stacie has always done things in her own way, by her terms, and this is no different. When she told us about you, I was more surprised to find out she fell for her captain than for a woman.” Aubrey blushed and nodded.

“Yes, it was unexpected for me as well. The age difference bothered me at first.”

“We always assumed Stacie would end up with someone a bit older. She has always been ahead intellectually and maturity wise, so that wasn’t a surprise. As a former Bella, I’d just heard that Captain Posen was very no nonsense.”

“I was…I am…but Stace is different. When I am with her, it is the only time I feel like I can just be myself, you know?” Helen smiled and hugged her again, causing Aubrey to smile.

“Well, you can most certainly be yourself here. I think we can pop this in the oven now. All I have left to do are the pies. Would you like to help? I will even show you the family recipe.”

“I would love that,” said Aubrey with a bright smile as Helen pulled another chair up to the counter for her.

Stacie beamed with happiness as she watched Aubrey and her mother from the entryway of the kitchen. Helen was telling her a story about Stacie and her brothers during a family vacation years ago and Aubrey couldn’t stop laughing. It warmed Stacie’s heart to see her girlfriend so happy and enjoying time with her mother. Stacie knew that while Aubrey would never admit it, she missed out on many mother-daughter moments. As if sensing her presence, Aubrey looked up and grinned from ear to ear when she saw her girlfriend.

“Hey, come taste this filling. Your mom added extra caramel to mix in with the apples,” said Aubrey and Stacie happily took a bite from the spoonful of apples and caramel Aubrey offered her.

“What do you think,” asked Helen and Stacie nodded in approval.

“It tastes delicious. I can't wait to have some later,” commended Stacie as Helen began placing the pies in the oven.

“It almost tastes as good as you,” whispered Stacie in Aubrey’s ear. She laughed when her girlfriend blushed and nudged her. Stacie kissed her cheek and gave her a wink before hopping onto the counter.

“Anything I can help with,” asked Stacie as she smiled mischievously at Aubrey, who was still blushing from the comment.

“Actually, sweetheart, Aubrey was a great help and we are finished. I will have your brothers set the table. All I need now is to go select some bottles of wine for dinner.”

“Bree and I can do that. Go relax, mom,” suggested Stacie and Helen kissed her cheek.

“Thanks, I am going to check on your father,” said Helen before leaving the kitchen. Stacie laughed again as Aubrey threw a dish towel at her.

“You are so bad,” whispered Aubrey and Stacie bit her lip as she pulled her girlfriend over to stand in between her legs.

“How about we go upstairs and I will show you how bad I am,” teased Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“We are at a family gathering in your parents’ house.” Stacie groaned, but nodded as she hopped off of the counter. She grabbed a key from a drawer and slipped her hand into her girlfriend’s. Aubrey’s eyes widened as she followed her toward a door in the corner that led down a flight of stairs.

“Of course this place has a wine cellar,” mumbled Aubrey as they walked downstairs and Stacie unlocked a large cedar wood door. The cellar was a spacious room fashioned in tan brick and dark wooden shelves lined with bottles of wine. A refrigerator with a clear, glass door had bottles chilling in it and a wooden counter with cabinets of wine glasses was in the farthest corner. Stacie tossed the key on the table in the middle of the room and began looking at bottles while Aubrey looked around in awe.

“Babe, this place is bigger than my living room and is considered the cellar?”

“I wish Jonah was here to tell us which ones to pick. He has great taste in wine and I suck at this stuff.”

“Who is Jonah,” questioned Aubrey and Stacie smirked at the hint of jealousy in her tone.

“The chef, he is on vacation with his family and 63. He has been with the family since I was a baby.”

“Oh,” said Aubrey with a sigh of relief and Stacie gave her a mischievous smile as she sauntered over to her.

“You are so cute when you get jealous.”

“I wasn’t jealous. Just curious,” defended Aubrey as Stacie’s hands slid to her backside.

“Is that what we are calling it these days? Maybe you can meet Jonah in the summer. I figured you and I could come to Portland when the sun is actually out. All the staff will be here then. They always are off for the holidays.” Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie with a smile.

“Already making plans with me for the future, huh?” Stacie nodded as she nuzzled her neck.

“I want all my plans to be with you in the future,” whispered Stacie as she peppered kisses along her jawline. Aubrey let out a whimper and pulled Stacie closer. Their lips met in a tender, teasing kiss that did not take long to turn passionate. Aubrey gasped when Stacie hoisted her onto the table.

“I am not making love to you in your parents’ wine cellar,” warned Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

“I know, but I figured I at least can get to second base. I only got to first with Marco James freshman year of high school.”

“Is Marco one of the people you snuck into your bedroom?”

“Nope,” giggled Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“I hate you,” she mumbled against her lips.

“You love me,” teased Stacie and Aubrey moaned as she melted into the kiss. Stacie’s hands slipped under Aubrey’s blouse, playfully caressing the lace of her bra. They became lost in their kisses, both losing track of time until they heard a voice from the top of the stairs.

“Stace, Uncle Luca is five minutes away,” called her brother, Derek. Aubrey hopped off of the table and Stacie let out a whine.

“Coming,” she called before crossing her arms in a pout.

“Really wish I was coming,” she muttered under her breath and Aubrey playfully slapped her shoulder.

“You are such a horn dog. You got the goods this morning,” reminded Aubrey and she bit her lip when Stacie pressed their bodies flush against one another.

“But I have such a raging toner for you that once a day simply isn’t enough,” teased Stacie. Aubrey sweetly kissed her again before grabbing her hand and leading her toward the stairs.

“Come on, I need to freshen up before the rest of your family gets here.” Stacie nodded and followed her up the stairs where Derek was waiting on them with a knowing smile.

“Where’s the wine,” he asked with a mischievous grin that Aubrey realized was hereditary.

“Still down in the cellar, go get it and lock up will you? The key is on the table,” said Stacie, completely unfazed by her brother’s teasing. Aubrey on the other hand couldn’t control her blush.

“Fine, if I must,” said Derek.

“You must,” said Stacie with a wink before pulling Aubrey out of the kitchen. They headed upstairs and Aubrey took in a deep breath as they entered Stacie’s bedroom.

“Should I be nervous about meeting your Uncle Luca? Is he okay with…you know?” Stacie frowned in confusion as she grabbed her lip gloss from her dresser.

“Okay with what,” she asked and Aubrey sighed. She wrapped her arms around Stacie’s waist and looked at her in the mirror.

“With us,” finished Aubrey and Stacie tossed her lip gloss down to turn and face her girlfriend. She cupped her face and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

“Yes, baby, Uncle Luca is okay with me having a hot girlfriend who I love very much. I meant what I said before. You don’t have to worry about that bigoted crap here. We aren't in Georgia or in D.C. or anywhere else where that nonsense is a problem. My family already loves you and the only thing we have to worry about with Uncle Luca is him trying to draft you for the Turkey Bowl.”

“And what are we going to do about that?”

“I will handle that. You just try not to look so damn fit and athletic.” Aubrey laughed and nodded.

“I will do my best. Should I go ahead and change into my football game gear?”

“Yes and I will do the same in a minute. I just need to go plot our plan of attack with my dad real quick. Be back,” said Stacie. She gave Aubrey a quick kiss before jogging out of the room and Aubrey bit her lip nervously. She wanted to believe Stacie and put her guard down, but her experiences, even with family, proved that even those who considered themselves tolerant tended to become rigid when faced with a couple that was deemed nontraditional.

Aubrey was surprised and amused by the level of competitiveness surrounding the Conrad Family Annual Turkey Bowl. After brief introductions and pleasantries, everyone headed outside into the backyard where the football field and tent full of refreshments and snacks were set up. Stacie had her arm protectively around Aubrey as she eyed her Uncle Luca. He and Eric were standing in front of the group waiting to be picked for the game. Helen, Derek, and E.J. looked on in amusement as Eric and his brother bickered back and forth. Aubrey looked around at those she assumed would be her competition. Luca, his wife Vanessa, and their son, Maxim, were standing beside Maxim’s fiancée, Nina, and Stacie’s other uncle, Carson and his wife, Emma. Stacie’s grandparents, Lawrence and Olivia, were the refs as usual, something that became a tradition after too many games ended in debates and arguments. Luca pulled out a coin and Eric scoffed.

“You pull this every year after we win. You know the rules, Lu, defending champ drafts first,” reminded Eric and Luca rolled his eyes as he placed the coin back in his pocket.

“Fine, you get first pick. My team will avenge last year’s loss either way. So who will it be? I am actually curious this time,” taunted Luca and Eric tapped his chin as he looked over the group. Aubrey’s eyes widened when he smiled at her.

“Aubrey,” he announced and she looked over at Stacie in shock. Stacie winked at her and kissed her cheek before giving her a push forward. Eric high-fived her and Luca huffed.

“Now that I didn’t expect,” he laughed and smiled mischievously at Stacie. She pulled out her phone and showed it to him.

“One false move, Uncle Luca, and the video goes live,” she warned.

“You wouldn’t,” he challenged and she smirked.

“Wouldn’t I,” she challenged back and he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, but only because I don’t want to make a bad first impression on your girlfriend. Next year, all bets are off though. Maxim,” he called and Eric sighed in relief.

“Stacie,” Eric said next and the team selections went smoothly from there.

Aubrey couldn’t stop laughing as she watched Stacie do a celebration dance in front of Luca as the final whistle of the game sounded. Eric’s team of Stacie, Aubrey, Helen, E.J., and Derek won the game, much to Luca’s chagrin. They all walked into the tent and Stacie grabbed two bottles of water for her and Aubrey before pulling Aubrey down into her lap as she sat in a chair. Aubrey’s cheeks flushed in a blush, but she stayed put when Stacie gave her a wink. Sitting in Stacie’s lap was something Aubrey was usually quite comfortable doing, but she was worried about how Stacie’s family would respond.

“You,” declared Luca as he pointed at Aubrey and her eyes went wide.

“Cool it with the dramatics, Lu,” teased Eric and Stacie’s giggle made Aubrey frown in confusion as Luca continued to point at her.

“She is a ringer! I knew I should have drafted her and Stacie was a bit too adamant on them being on the same team. Where did you learn to throw a football like that,” asked Luca and Aubrey laughed as she relaxed, realizing why the man was suddenly focused on her.

“My father loves football and every once in a while he would play catch with me. Plus, I dated a quarterback in high school.”

“Of course you did,” teased Stacie and Aubrey playfully nudged her.

“Watch it, Conrad,” warned Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

“Oh, I got last named, I better be careful,” she teased and Aubrey winked at her. Stacie pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

“Next year, all bets are off. If you pick her, I pick Stacie. If you pick Stacie, I pick Aubrey. All bets are off,” announced Luca and everyone laughed at him as he shook his head with a smile. Stacie nuzzled Aubrey’s neck and whispered in her ear.

“That’s Uncle Luca’s way of saying welcome to the family,” she informed and Aubrey giggled as she wrapped Stacie in her arms. The rest of the family fell into easy conversation and teasing about the game, complete unfazed by the way Aubrey was sitting in Stacie’s lap. It made Aubrey smile and she let out a sigh of relief she didn’t realize she was holding in. In that moment, she fully relaxed and Stacie grinned from ear to ear when she sensed it as well.


End file.
